Fortinbras
Fortinbras was the king of the Genma. He is the most powerful of all, referred to as the "God of Light". He appears in Onimusha: Warlords and Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams as the main antagonist and final boss. Appearance In Onimusha: Warlords and in the files of Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny, Fortinbras is depicted as a giant white dragon-like naga with red wings on his back. He has 3 yellow eyes (sometimes depicticted as glowing red or completely red), with his third one on his forehead and usually kept shut, and two long, curved horns. In Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, his Genma form more muscular, Fortinbras is seen frequently as a man with blond hair, a white suit and a yellow pocket watch. He constantly glances at the pocket watch, as if to time his resurrection. Near the start, Hideyasu Yūki sees a vision of him which none of the others see. History Beginnings At the beginning of Earth, Fortinbras was born in the chaos. In time, Fortinbras created the Genma to thrive and do as they please. While he also created the human race, Fortinbras's reason were for his Genma to have a slave race and the deity showed no remorse of seeing humans being mere fodder for the Genma to feast and enslave upon. A millenia or so had passed before the Oni intervened on humanity's behalf in a millennia-long battle that ends with Fortinbras's physical form destroyed and his spirit sealed with a star that traveled to the netherworld. This forces the Genma to agree to a truce with the Oni where humans are allow to thrive and flourish on the condition that the Genma could have a number of humans be sacrificed regularly to themselves. However, having become technologically advanced through the Genmas' indirect actions, humans become autonomous and ended the ceasefire when they begin to fight the Genma themselves. Onimusha: Warlords When Nobunaga Oda suffered a fatal injury during the Battle of Okehazama, Fortinbras saw potential in the man's cruelty and enlisted his minion to revive Nobunaga to join him as general of his army. Managing to return, yet in a weakened state, Fortinbras orchestrated the ritualistic sacrifice of Yuki so her blood can empower Nobunaga. But Samanosuke Akechi interfered and defeated Fortinbras while freeing Yuki and Yumemaru for Kaede can escape. However, Fortinbras regains consciousness grabs Samanosuke with his friends forced to leave him to die. The event, however, allowed Samanosuke to assume his Oni form as he unconsciously killed Fortinbras. This act caused a power vacuum in the Genma hierarchy before Nobunaga assumed command over the Genma. Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams In 'Dawn of Dreams', spiritually projecting his human form while overseeing Soki's journey, Fortinbras is revived by the Genma Triumvirate after being summoned and drawn to the planet in the 'Omen Star' where his soul was imprisoned in by the Oni. Though Soki and his allies attempted to avert his return, first believing the deity was going to use Hideyoshi Toyotomi as a vessel before it was revealed to be the embryonic Genma Seed that was placed in the regent's body, Fortinbras's resurrection is completed by Munenori Yagyu. Despite being defeated by Soki in his Ultimate Onimusha form, Fortinbras emerges in his human-like form. Displaying his full godly powers, Fortinbras offers to spare Soki's group if they only bow before him. But Soki refuses and manages to kill Fortinbras. Trivia *Several of the enemies' names (Guildenstern, Rosencrantz, Reynaldo, Osric, Marcellus, Hecuba, and Fortinbras) come from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Other historical figures mentioned in the games are Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan, Saitō Yoshitatsu, and Imagawa Yoshimoto. Gallery odod-fortinbras2.jpg|Fortinbras (Human Form) Fortinbras1.jpg|Fortinbras (Human Form) Articles & References External Links Category:Characters Category:Onimusha: Warlords characters Category:Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams characters Category:Genma